


Stigmata

by rodabonor



Series: Past and Present [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Double Anal Penetration, Hannibal is offended, Jed is protective, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Will is like "now kiss"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodabonor/pseuds/rodabonor
Summary: “You don’t like him,” Will said with an air of finality, voice devoid of disapproval or accusation. Jed’s house was becoming visible in the distance, a dark shape against the dove grey sky.“I agreed to this regardless,” Hannibal said. “Does it matter whether I like spending time with him or not?”Will and Hannibal are back in the US after being away for three years. They decide to see Jed again. Will just wants them all to get along.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Past and Present [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621987
Comments: 27
Kudos: 106





	Stigmata

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as my fic Ghost, you should read that one first as this won't make much sense otherwise.

“You don’t like him,” Will said with an air of finality, voice devoid of disapproval or accusation. Jed’s house was becoming visible in the distance, a dark shape against the dove grey sky.

“I agreed to this regardless,” Hannibal said. “Does it matter whether I like spending time with him or not?”

“I wasn’t referring to his company. I was referring to him as a person.”

“All the same.”

Will fell quiet, eyes fixed on the flat, desolate landscape. It didn’t matter, of course. What mattered was that Hannibal remained civil, that his disregard didn’t drive him to impulsive acts of violence. Will had sensed it the first time he and Jed were in the same room, that peculiar tension, pulled taut between them. He didn’t want to see it snap.

Will considered a few diplomatic ways of phrasing what he wanted to say. _I know this is hard for you, and I appreciate that you’re doing this for me. You have nothing to worry about, I still want to be with you. Even if he means a lot to me, it’s nothing compared to you._

“If you hurt him, I’ll hurt you worse,” was what he ended up saying. Hannibal nodded curtly in the passenger seat, then Will was parking the car and they were both stepping out of it to make the short walk up to Jed’s house.

*

“Willy!” Jed shouted with a big grin, jogging to meet them halfway on the dusty dirt road. Will smiled back and yelped as Jed picked him off his feet, spinning him around while hugging him tight. “Hey, sugar. Long time no see.” 

“Jed, put me down, Jesus,” Will said and laughed, stumbling slightly as he was let down. Jed smiled, then looked past him to where Hannibal was standing. 

“Hannibal,” he said, still smiling, only slightly subdued. He took his hand, pulling him close to pat him on the back. “How you doing?”

“I’m quite well, thank you,” Hannibal said with a cordial smile. “How are you, Jed?”

“Oh, I’m just fine,” Jed’s cheeks dimpled as his smile grew wider. “Better now that you’re both here. Why don’t you come on in?”

Jed showed them inside his house, taking them into the kitchen where coffee was brewing on the stove. It made the room smell familiar, safe, somehow, and Will couldn’t help but smile as he watched Jed putting a plate of cookies on the table along with milk and sugar for the coffee.

“There we go,” Jed said, bringing the kettle to the table along with three cups. “Do you still take it black, Will?”

“Sure do.” Will accepted his cup, smiling into it. “Back when me and Hannibal first met, he made me this perfect, delicious looking cup of coffee. Then he dumped so much sugar in it I feared heart palpitations.”

They all laughed, a slight smile even creeping onto Hannibal’s face. Will shook his head. “That was still one of the best cups of coffee I’d had,” he said. “The crazy thing about Hannibal is he can make anything taste good.”

“You’re talented in the kitchen, then?” Jed asked, sounding genuinely intrigued. “You’ll have to cook for us sometime.”

“I would love to,” Hannibal said. “It seems to me you have a fine selection of ingredients to choose from.”

“I’m lucky enough to have connections.” Jed smiled and took a sip of his own coffee before putting the cup back down in its saucer. “I was surprised to hear from you again, to be honest. I didn’t expect it after the way we parted.”

“I’m sorry we never said goodbye,” Will said. “We weren’t passing through this time, but we were close. I couldn’t make myself leave without stopping by.”

This was more or less true. He and Hannibal were in the states for the first time in three years, tying up loose ends. Will was the one who insisted on contacting Jed and paying him another visit. 

“Guess I’m selfish that way,” he concluded.

“You know I’m always happy to see you,” Jed said. He looked down in his lap, fingers drumming out a staccato rhythm on the table. “I guess I was worried something might’ve happened and I was to blame.”

“Oh, no,” Will said, shaking his head. “Absolutely not, Jed.”

“Will is right,” Hannibal said, to Will’s surprise. “You helped us, if anything. More than you know.”

Jed looked as surprised as Will felt. “Oh,” he said. “Well, that’s terrific news, then. I’m happy to have helped.”

“You really did.” Will bit his lip in consideration, then reached out and placed his hand on Jed’s hand. “Think we can stay over tonight? All night, this time. Hannibal can cook for us.”

Jed looked down at his hand, and then back up at Will. He nodded. “Of course. You’re always welcome here.” 

He didn’t invite them to stay in the guest room. Will chose to see it as a good sign.

“I might have to look through your pantry,” Hannibal said. “And maybe drive into town to do some grocery shopping.”

“Of course,” Jed said. “I still have some things to wrap up around here today, but you just help yourself. Maybe Will can assist me while you’re busy.” He winked at Will. “Like old times.”

“Sure,” Will said and stood with a smile. “At your service.”

*

Will had never minded manual labor. In fact, he tended to prefer it; working with his hands took him out of his head, gave him a tangible goal to focus on. Working with Jed now was not much different from when they were kids, except his chores were a little less demanding. He was tasked with mucking out the stable alongside him, and since the horses were already out, they decided to take them out for some exercise afterwards, riding side by side in the slight chill of the late afternoon.

“You still remember how to ride,” Jed remarked, voice warm with approval. “Still suits you.”

Will smiled. “I like horses.”

“And dogs and cats and sheep and chickens,” Jed rattled off. “Pigs,” he added with a mischievous smirk, earning himself a reproachful look from Will.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” Will said, a small smile pulling on his lips. “Hannibal and I have been going through a lot. We continue to.”

“Do you think it’s worth it?”

“Yes,” Will said without hesitation. “It’s all worth it to me.”

“That’s what I want to hear.” Jed smiled, a little hesitant. “I was worried he was hurting you, maybe. You know I ain’t never been as smart as you, Willy, but I’m not blind. Some of them scars on you were old. Some of them fresh. And some of the things you said,” he trailed off, shaking his head.

Will felt a twinge in his chest, something like sympathy or fondness, maybe even pity, directed towards Jed or possibly himself.

“He’s never hurt me like that,” Will lied. “We’ve dealt each other some terrible wounds, but not like that.”

“And you still think it’s worth it?”

Will nodded. “He is the love of my life.”

That brought a small smile to Jed’s face. “Then I trust your judgement.”

The afternoon passed quickly, daylight fading into dusky evening. Will let Jed use the bathroom with the shower first, seizing the opportunity to check on Hannibal in the kitchen. He looked at ease, as he always did when he was cooking, confident even in a kitchen that wasn’t his own.

“Have everything you need?” Will asked, leaning against the counter.

“I do.” Hannibal paused, then shot him a sideways glance. “You should shower.”

“I let Jed go first.” Will smiled, crooked and wide. “That bad?”

“That bad.” Hannibal smiled back. “You look lovely though. Windswept and kissed by the sun. I think this lifestyle might suit you.”

Will ducked his head, feeling his neck warm. Being complimented by Hannibal was always more intense than being complimented by anyone else, harder to brace himself against. Before he could answer, Jed’s voice called from the bathroom, telling Will he could get in the shower.

“Be right back,” Will said, gesturing towards the bathroom. Hannibal inclined his head.

“Dinner will be ready once you’re back,” he said, and Will turned to walk away, trying not to rush his steps.

*

Dinner passed by as all their previous shared meals had, easy and smooth with pleasant conversation, despite the underlying tension, too subtle to be addressed. After they finished eating, Jed put his knife and fork down with a pleased sigh, leaning back in his chair.

“You’re one hell of a cook, I’ll give you that,” he said. “I think that might’ve been the best meal I’ve ever had.”

“He gets that a lot,” Will said.

“I’ll bet.” Jed downed his beer, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before turning to Hannibal. “So, how’s life in Paris treating you?”

“It’s going well,” Hannibal said with one of his usual polite smiles. “It is a peculiar nostalgia, returning to one’s childhood home. Seeing the ways in which it has changed.”

“You must have led an interesting life. Moving all the way here from Europe, then moving back. How are you adjusting, Will?” Jed turned to Will, an expectant look on his face. “Enjoying France?”

“It’s alright,” Will said, lying almost as expertly as Hannibal by now. “I like where we live. Work is fine. Still haven’t learned the language properly, but I’m getting there.”

Jed nodded, mouth thinning almost unnoticeably. “Whose decision was it to move?”

Some of the underlying tension finally broke through, rising to the surface. Will gave Jed a wary glance. “It was a mutual agreement.”

“Had you ever been, before Hannibal?” Jed spread his hands out. “Did you have anything waiting for you there besides work? Friends or family?”

“No,” Will said, frowning, “but I didn’t have that here either, Jed. I’ve been on my own most of my life.”

“So what you’re telling me is that Hannibal is the only one you have to rely on,” Jed said. “Then it makes sense a lot would be on his terms.”

Will was getting ready to protest again when Hannibal spoke up, eyes narrowed. “With all due respect, Jed, you know nothing of our relationship.”

“Well, with all due respect, Hannibal—”

“Stop,” Will said. “We didn’t come here for this. I don’t want anyone to fight.”

“I recommend you inform Jed,” Hannibal said. “I was merely defending myself.”

“You rose to the bait, and you know it,” Will said. “And Jed was wrong to goad you.”

Will stood, wincing as the chair screeched across the floor. “I think I’ll head outside for a bit.”

“Don’t.” Hannibal took his hand, stopping him from moving further away. “I apologize. Stay.”

“I’m sorry too,” Jed said. “I know it’s none of my business. I jumped to conclusions.”

“You both do,” Will said. “You have a fixed idea of what the other is like, and what I’m like.” He tipped his head back, resisting a sigh. “I’d rather not be around to hear it.”

“I’m really sorry,” Jed said, sounding genuinely remorseful this time. He turned to Hannibal. “I admit what I said just now wasn’t fair to anyone. I hope you know it’s not out of ill-intentions towards you, Hannibal. Only concern for Will.”

“I accept your apology,” Hannibal said. “We both want what is best for Will.”

Hannibal drew Will’s hand closer, placing a kiss on his knuckles. Will’s shoulders lowered as tension was leached out of him, and he reached out to Jed, who took his hand and pressed his lips to his open palm. A tender stigmata, devoid of pain. Hannibal moved on to kiss his face, letting his teeth close lightly over the knob of his jaw, and Will wriggled as Jed stood and he found himself trapped between them.

Large hands ran across his tummy beneath his shirt, tracing the outline of his scar. Will couldn’t help but press into it while Jed leaned in to cover the sensitive skin behind his ear with open-mouthed kisses, breathing hotly against his throat.

“Let’s go to bed,” Hannibal said, voice rough. 

“Yeah,” Jed agreed, smiling into Will’s skin. “We’ll make it up to you, sweetheart. Okay?”

Will could feel Hannibal’s cock, already hard and twitching, press into his lower back. When Jed leaned closer, the firm, thick line of his cock dug into Will’s hip. He looked between them, considering.

“I’m not dragging all of that into the bedroom,” he said. “No more fighting. You have to promise.”

“I promise,” Jed said. 

“So do I,” said Hannibal. Will considered for another moment before he nodded, letting Jed lead the way up the stairs.

*

Will was surrounded by warmth and wetness and the faint scent of Jed’s sweat, hidden within the soft sheets he was writhing on, as though caught in restless slumber. He was on his back with Hannibal next to him, kissing him, licking into his mouth with gentle insistence while Jed was pressing kisses into his neck and chest. His nipples were wet and reddened, almost raw-looking from Jed’s attention and the scratch of his stubbled face, so sensitive that a mere breath across his skin made his breath catch.

“More,” Will mumbled between kisses, unsure what he was asking for. He felt tender and oversensitive, needing to be pushed further, past this stasis of unfulfilled pleasure. 

A look was shared between Hannibal and Jed. Then they slowly moved down his body, and Will felt a teasing lick running along the shaft of his cock. There was another, and then another, growing firmer and sloppier and overlapping impossibly, and Will looked down to see Jed and Hannibal using their mouths on him at the same time, tongues sliding languidly up and down his cock. 

Will groaned, hands tangling in the sheets as Hannibal’s mouth closed around the tip, cheeks hollowing with his soft sucks. Jed was lapping at his balls, already tight and drawn close to his body, and Will almost couldn’t look even though he was desperate to see. They were beautiful, with their slick, reddened lips and hungry eyes, the sharp teeth Will glimpsed as they opened their mouths to lick, suck and kiss him. 

He felt devoured. Consumed. Caught between their jaws and their plush, parted lips.

“Will you kiss each other?” Will asked, reaching down to pet the short hair at the back of Hannibal’s neck, the silky strands of hair that curled around Jed’s jaw. “For me?”

Hannibal and Jed looked at each other, wary now, as though they were sizing each other up. Will bit his lip, considering, but then he decided to keep pushing.

“Sit up, both of you.”

They did, and Will scooted back. “Closer together,” he said, watching Jed and Hannibal move until their knees were almost touching and they were facing each other. “Now close your eyes and kiss. Just once, okay?”

Jed closed his eyes and wet his lips, and Hannibal cupped the back of his head. Then he leaned in to press their lips together in a kiss, lingering, yet chaste. Will smiled as they parted, feeling excitement coil in his belly.

“Keep going,” he said. “Longer, this time.”

They kissed like they were cogs in a machine, heads tilted so their mouths could slot together, lips parting and coming together almost rhythmically. But there was no desire, no urgency stealing their breaths and fueling their touch. Will watched their bodies, the shifting muscle of Hannibal’s upper arms, the tensing of Jed’s muscular stomach when he moved. Naked, they looked vulnerable and powerful at the same time, cocks half-hard and flushed between their legs, and Will felt a shudder course through him. Still, he wished he saw the animal passion of the men who used their mouths on him, the hunger that was etched on their faces when they touched him.

Will scooted closer again and took their cocks in his hands, watching with a surge of arousal as they both gasped into the kiss, faltering before coming together again. He gave tentative, simultaneous strokes, watching their kisses grow sloppy and desperate while he coaxed them back to full hardness.

“Isn’t this better?” Will asked, swiping his thumbs over the sensitive heads, both slick with precome. They made a low noise each, and Jed pulled Hannibal close to suck his bottom lip into his mouth, making Hannibal stutter on a moan. Will watched, fascinated, realizing this was what Hannibal looked like when Will was kissing him. Without the usual tension hardening Hannibal’s features, he looked open and soft, like when he was sleeping. It was oddly touching, the vision snaking around Will’s heart and squeezing. 

“I’ll give you more if you keep kissing,” Will said.

“What’s more?” Jed said between kisses, sounding slightly out of breath. 

“You’ll like it,” Will said. “I’ll be right back. Don’t stop.” 

He reached for the lube that had been disposed in a corner of the bed and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, reaching between his legs to smear it across his hole. He worked two fingers inside, a little too quickly for comfort, not giving himself time to get used to the feeling. It would have to do. He was as impatient as Jed, and possibly Hannibal. 

Crawling over to them, Will craned his neck and took Jed’s cock into his mouth, starting to suck him without any teasing or build-up, just like he knew Jed liked it. He heard a small gasp above him, no louder than the whisper of the wind outside, and arched his back, widening the spread of his legs. Hannibal caught on quickly, bracketing his hips with his hands before placing his cock against Will’s hole and starting to push inside. Will made a small noise, letting Jed’s cock slip from his mouth.

“Aah,” Will moaned, struggling to relax as he felt Hannibal’s cock spearing him open, inch by inch. He tried to let the tension seep from his muscles, bearing down and pushing back to take it all at once, and shuddered when he finally bottomed out, tears almost rising in his eyes. He forced the tension from his jaw, letting it fall slack, then he leaned down to muffle the moans that kept spilling from his mouth with Jed’s cock, taking as much of it as he could in his mouth and only coming up for air when he felt lightheaded from it.

“Goodness, Will,” Jed mumbled, grunting softly. “There’s no rush.”

“Kiss,” Will urged, ignoring Jed’s words, and was pleased to hear soft, wet noises above him, almost drowning out the sounds of his own slick mouth on Jed and Hannibal’s skin slapping against his as he fucked him.

This was the connection Will wanted for them. Sound and sensation feeding into itself, an ouroboros of pleasure. It was so easy to lose himself in what he was doing, to become parts rather than a sum: not Will, not even a body, not even a vessel. Just holes, tender and wet and open, there to be filled.

He was so lost to it he almost didn’t notice when Jed and Hannibal released him, rolling him onto his back. He glanced up and saw them looking down at him, faces soft and obscured by shadows, animal desire once more. Jed swiped his thumb over his cheek, smiling.

“Liked that, huh?” he said, fondly. “Never seen you more at peace, sweetheart. Strange as that sounds.”

Will nodded and smiled. It came to him so easily, so freely. “You know I always liked it. Still do.”

“Which is why we are giving you more,” Hannibal said, shooting Jed a look. “Jed?”

As if it were an agreement between them – and as far as Will knew, it might actually have been – Jed leaned down to pick Will up, and Will automatically wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He almost wanted to laugh, nervous excitement skittering through him. He felt light, not at all like Jed was going to drop him, even though he would have thought he’d feel heavy. Once Jed was standing upright on the ground, still holding him, Will felt the familiar shape of Hannibal behind him, helping Jed hold him up.

“Oh,” Will made a weak noise as he felt Jed’s cock testing the give of his hole, slowly starting to sink inside. “Oh, fuck.”

“We’re not done yet,” Hannibal murmured against his neck. Then there was even more pressure where Jed was spreading him open. Will hissed, arms tensing around Jed’s neck, but he didn’t struggle, letting Hannibal slowly slide in alongside him. 

Will hadn’t forgotten what it felt like when they were both inside him, but it was still so much more intense than he recalled, a sense of fullness threatening to collapse into pain any second. Will felt himself sag, unsure he was going to be able to hold himself up, but then he realized he barely had to. Jed and Hannibal were holding him, gently lowering him up and down on their cocks, regardless of how Will slumped and shivered.

“You’re taking it so well, darling,” Jed said.

“So well,” Hannibal echoed. Will made a small sound, arms tightening around Jed’s neck once more. They didn’t reach as deep as he knew they could in this position, but the pressure was nearly unbearable, stretching him so wide, and the quickening pace of their thrusts made Will’s eyes roll back in his head. 

“You want us to come in you?” Jed said, panting now, nails denting the skin on Will’s hips. “Fill you up until you’re bursting with it?”

Will hid a groan in Jed’s neck. “Please.”

Moments later, Will found himself on the bed again, draped across Jed’s warm, solid frame with Hannibal behind him, spreading his cheeks with firm hands. He flinched from the feeling of more lube being poured over his hot, sensitive hole, and couldn’t help but cry out as they slid back inside him, embarrassingly easy now, reaching even deeper than before. He was practically spasming, but they didn’t stop, only fucking him faster, harder.

“Aah, ah, _fuck_ ,” Will wailed, unable to stop, burying his face in Jed’s chest. A rough hand twisted in his hair and yanked his head back, then Hannibal’s voice was just next to his ear, rough and tender, barbed wire and honey.

“Let us see you,” he said, then angled a glance down at Jed. “What do you think he sees, Will?”

“I don’t—I—” Will said, agitated, incapable of turning thoughts into words, “don’t—make me talk.”

Hannibal’s warm breath spilled across his cheek with a laugh. He leaned even closer, voice lowered to a whisper. 

“He sees the sweet little boy you never were, getting his innocence corrupted. He doesn’t know you like I do. Remember that.”

Hannibal released his grip on Will’s hair, letting him slump against Jed’s body. He fell into the quick, rough pace Jed had set, pushing up against Will’s prostate with every thrust. Will moaned loud and unabashed, his cries pitching high when Jed grabbed his hips and kept him still, burying himself deep inside him as he came. Soon after, Hannibal pitched forward, drawing a sharp breath that ended on a moan against Will’s sweaty nape. 

Will squirmed, feeling wetness leaking down his thighs, but Hannibal put his hands on his hips to keep him still.

“No, darling,” he said. “You will come with us inside you or not at all.”

Will’s eyes squeezed shut and he nodded, muscles tightening as he tried to keep them inside his body while they were still hard. A hand wrapped around his cock – it could have been either of them, or both, stroking the shaft with slick fingers, teasing the head, cradling his balls.

“Oh, God,” Will moaned, feeling the pooling heat in his gut draw tight. Then he was coming so hard it blurred the line between pain and pleasure, every spurt of come wrenched from him by insistent hands. He collapsed on top of Jed, far beyond caring about his own mess staining his chest and tummy as he did.

When Will came back to himself, he was on his stomach in bed, sticky and warm and sore, a dull ache inside that sharpened when he tried to shift. Hannibal’s hands were carding through the sweaty locks of his hair, nails scratching gently across his scalp.

“Beautiful Will,” Hannibal said, tracing his spine with his fingers.

“I’m a mess,” Will said, voice hoarse, half muffled by the pillow under his head. Jed laughed softly next to him.

“A beautiful mess,” Jed agreed.

Will closed his eyes as he felt Hannibal’s fingers drawing circles on his lower back before trailing lower, sliding through the mess on his inner thighs, come and sweat and remnants of lube. The tip of one finger rubbed against Will’s tender hole, just barely breaching it, making warm fluid trickle down Will’s thigh and soil the sheets beneath him.

“Ow,” Will protested weakly, too tired to move. “Sore.”

“We’ll make it better,” Hannibal said. When Will glanced over his shoulder, he saw him getting on his knees behind him, leaning in to lap at his hole. He made a soft noise as he felt Hannibal’s tongue on the sensitive skin; it stung, and he suspected he’d torn. It didn’t matter. Jed was spreading Will’s legs further, sucking the slippery skin of his inner thigh into his mouth, leaving red marks that would become bruise-like splotches in time.

“You just rest,” Jed said. “We’ll take care of you, sweetheart.”

Will closed his eyes before he could respond, lulled to sleep by the soft, wet sounds and the soothing warmth of their hands on him. He woke up to a room plunged in darkness, finding himself dry and cool, still naked, but with blankets pulled up over his waist. Jed and Hannibal were there this time, on either side of him, arms and legs tangled in his like guts or fishing line.

Will watched them both for a moment, listening to the sound of their breaths, synced up and even in the dark. Then he let his eyes fall closed again, pulling the blankets tighter around himself with a faint smile.


End file.
